The use of configurable integrated circuits (“IC's”) has dramatically increased in recent years. One example of a configurable IC is a field programmable gate array (“FPGA”). An FPGA is a field programmable IC that often has logic circuits, interconnect circuits, and input/output (I/O) circuits. The logic circuits (also called logic blocks) are typically arranged as an internal array of circuits. These logic circuits are connected together through numerous interconnect circuits (also called interconnects). The logic and interconnect circuits are often surrounded by the I/O circuits.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a configurable logic circuit 100. This logic circuit can be configured to perform a number of different functions. As shown in FIG. 1, the logic circuit 100 receives a set of input data 105 and a set of configuration data 110. The configuration data set is stored in a set of SRAM cells 115. From the set of functions that the logic circuit 100 can perform, the configuration data set specifies a particular function that this circuit has to perform on the input data set. Once the logic circuit performs its function on the input data set, it provides the output of this function on a set of output lines 120. The logic circuit 100 is said to be configurable, as the configuration data set “configures” the logic circuit to perform a particular function, and this configuration data set can be modified by writing new data in the SRAM cells. Multiplexers and look-up tables are two examples of configurable logic circuits.
FIG. 2 illustrates an example of a configurable interconnect circuit 200. This interconnect circuit 200 connects a set of input data 205 to a set of output data 210. This circuit receives configuration data bits 215 that are stored in a set of SRAM cells 220. The configuration bits specify how the interconnect circuit should connect the input data set to the output data set. The interconnect circuit 200 is said to be configurable, as the configuration data set “configures” the interconnect circuit to use a particular connection scheme that connects the input data set to the output data set in a desired manner. Moreover, this configuration data set can be modified by writing new data in the SRAM cells. Multiplexers are one example of interconnect circuits.
FIG. 3 illustrates a portion of a prior art configurable IC 300. As shown in this figure, the IC 300 includes an array of configurable logic circuits 305 and configurable interconnect circuits 310. The IC 300 has two types of interconnect circuits 310a and 310b. Interconnect circuits 310a connect interconnect circuits 310b and logic circuits 305, while interconnect circuits 310b connect interconnect circuits 310a to other interconnect circuits 310a. In some cases, the IC 300 includes hundreds or thousands of logic circuits 305 and interconnect circuits 310.
Some have recently suggested configurable IC's that are reconfigurable at runtime. The development of reconfigurable IC technology is relatively in its early stages. One area of this technology that has not yet been fully developed is how to assign different operations that the reconfigurable IC performs to different configuration periods during runtime. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of designing reconfigurable IC's that uses novel techniques to assign different operations performed by the reconfigurable IC to different configuration periods during runtime.